Super-Twilight-Minds
by BlubberNugget
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find themselves mixed up with the Cullen nest and the BAU.


Dean and Sam get a call from Bobby's friend J. Jenks. There are signs of vampire activity in Forks, Washington. Dean and Sam think it will be a simple case, it's just some vampires after all: find the nest, cut their heads off. They load up the cheap suits and fake IDs and hit the road. After some road trip time, shitty road food, they finally arrive at Forks, Washington and check into the Forks Motel. They decide to do some casual snooping around at the local bar, BlakeSlee's, to check out the scene and see if they notice anyone out of the ordinary. Talking to the locals at BlakeSlee's didn't help much. Everyone knew about the disappearances of the town folks, and the people found dead, but they claimed they didn't know anyone that really stood out.

After an uneventful night out, Sam and Dean head back, worn out from the long trip and the lack of a lead. They decide that the next day they'll put on their suits and head over to the local police department and the morgue.

"Detective Bachman and Turner." "Charlie Swan. How can I help you boys?" "We're here to investigate the recent deaths and missing persons cases here. What can you tell us about them?" "Not much. Let me show you boys to the coroner." … "Now, I want you boys to prepare yourselves, their hearts are gone." *Sam and Dean share a side glance, knowing that vampires don't eat the hearts. The coroner shows them the bodies. Sam and Dean immediately recognize the signs of werewolves.* "Thank you." *Sam and Dean gather some of the records and head back to the Forks Motel.*

*Inside, with records all over the table.* "There is no doubt, there are werewolves here." "Yeah, I know. But what I don't get is why J. Jenks would call us here over vampires when these are clear signs of werewolves. Somethings up." "Yeah. You're probably right. We should head over to J's and see what he has to say."

*At Jenks' place.* "Hello? J? You here?" "WHO IS IT?" *pulls out shotgun* "Whoah, J, it's Dean! And Sam! You called us! We're friends of Bobby's!" "Oh. Right, sorry about that. Come on in." *They end up sitting in Jenks' living room.* "So you boys take care of those vampires yet?" "About that J, we went to the coroner and saw clear signs of werewolves. What are you trying to pull here?" "What? Werewolves, too?! Listen boys, I really didn't know about this. All I knew about were the vamps, the Cullens. I think they're up to something." "Okay, Sammy, let's start there. Where can we find these vamps?" *J gives the boys directions.*

*They decide to go the next day when the daylight is on there side. They pull up the driveway in their '67 impala. Upon getting out, they hear a great commotion inside the house. Sam and Dean pull out their blades and take off running to the front door. Inside, they find the nest. They begin cutting off their heads. They get to the one they all called Edward. He runs outside. Sam yells at Dean and tells him to follow that he could handle the two left inside. Dean does as Sam said. When Dean get's outside, he sees Edwards standing in the open, in the middle of a patch of sun, sparkling. Sam catches up, breathing heavily from the fight. Dean just looks at Sam, Sam shrugs. Dean walks over and cuts his head off.*

"Well, that took care of that. Now let's get out of here, that sparkly boy gave me the creeps." *At that time, Charlie Swan shows up from the police department. He's with another boy with dark hair and dark eyes. Charlie and the boy look absolutely shocked, then tears begin to fall down their cheeks. Sam and Dean just look at each other, unsure what to do.*

"This was my daughter." *Charlie says with tears in his eyes as he kneels by Bella's body and holds her head in his lap.*

"She migh have been your daughter, but she was a vampire when we got to her. I know that's difficult to understand since most people don't believe in monsters, but believe us, they are real."

*As Dean tries to calm Charlie down, Sam notices something strange going on with the boy. He begins to change.. into a werewolf.*  
"Uh, Dean, I think we have a problem." "What? Oh…" *Sam and Dean neither one had anything silver on them, they were prepared for vampires, not werewolves. They take off running towards the impala, yelling at Charlie to run, hide, and protect himself.*

*Before the werewolf can get to them, Sam has a silver dagger and get's him in the chest. The werewolf dies, but as he dies, he morphs back into the boy he was before. Charlie comes running out of the house.*

"What did you do to Jacob?!" *Sam and Dean aren't sure what to say. Charlie had called in backup, the Winchester brothers hear the sirens getting closer and they take off running into the woods.*

*Charlie is distraught when the rest of the police force arrive. They search for a bit before giving up on finding Sam and Dean that day. They all go back to the Forks Police Department and make a call to the FBI. They believe they know who has been killing all the people in their town and they pose as FBI detectives. The FBI calls in the BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit. The next day, Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, Elle Greenaway, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, and Jennifer "JJ" Jareau are in Forks, Washington with all of the previous files on the Winchester boys.*

*TBC*


End file.
